Cars: 25 Days of Christmas!
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: It's soon Christmas at Radiator Springs and it means a time of insanity with our favorite residents. Follow Lightning, Mater, Sky and our disgruntled Doc Hudson and see what happens on the road for Christmas. Accidental mistletoe kisses, epic snowball fights, baking mishaps, out-of-tune carols and how to find the perfect Christmas tree! SalQueen, Malley, Dalice and Skred. Rated K
1. Snow Fall

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Yup. I live and I'm back! :D**

 **This time and year, I have decided to make my own Cars 25 Days of Christmas and give it a try now when I got much more free time on days. Since I graduated this spring and there's no way I can get a job now, so here we go!**

 **As you probably guessed it, Sky will play sometimes a major part because if you guys remember the ending of BoF, she became an offical resident of Radiator Springs. The whole story is gonna focus on our favorite characters. All jolly and silly. XD**

 **But anyways! Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 1st: Snow Fall**

The last of twelve months had finally begun and needless to say, it brought excitement. December, a time that brought laughter, warmth and merry moments. Snow would come, hot chocolate along with gingerbread cookies will turn up on Flo's and Christmas would finally arrive.

Which meant a lot to the residents of Radiator Springs. No one were so cheerful and overjoyed by celebrating another Christmas together, they were family and Christmas had big significance for an odd, but loving family like them. They were a simple and colorful lot, always looking out for another.

But there were times Doc Hudson questioned how he ended up here. Right in this situation.

"Try to catch snowflakes on your tongue. It's fun!" Sky chuckled and pointed up at the millions of falling snowflakes. That morning began to snow, it was lightly and slow.

Sky in her blue hat and yellow coat ran around on the Main Street along with Lightning and Mater, all this for catch some snow on the tongue. It was some old-fashioned play, but he wondered if they weren't too grown for that.

Appearently not.

Doc sighed and rubbed his temples. More of this and he could really use a vacation away from all of them. But the mess they would do if he wasn't here...

"She's at it again?" Sheriff muttered as he sat on a seat by Doc's other side at Flo's. He had brought two cups of hot coffee along with a box. Doc didn't needed to guess twice what it contained and just accepted the cup his old friend offered him.

The doctor took a sip before anwering. "She always is. Thought you could teach her something by now."

"And what about you and that hotrodder then, hypocrite?" Sheriff shot back.

Doc glared and took another sip, this time trying to enjoy it. "Touche..."

It didn't took long before a very familiar and lime-green racecar pulled up y the café. No one needed to guess twice who was the newcomer and Lightning stopped at once what he was doing. It wouldn't looked so great for Lightning McQueen, famous racer superstar, being caught by his rival when he were catching snowflakes on the tongue.

Not to mention that the press would never let him hear the end of it. Or probably twisted the truth and made him look like a psycho.

Mater looked throughly disappointed that his best friend suddenly stopped being fun and returned to his "act of coolness". But that didn't stopped him from trying to look cool too, but Mater rather failed looking cool with his white hat with motives of red reindeers, his old brown, tattered coat and his big boots.

However, the youngest resident didn't made any attempt to look cool. No, Sky was very stubborn as a mule and rarely changed her personality for someone else. Acts of coolness has never been her interest, so Sky continued with what she was doing and said something that sounded like "Haters is gonna hate."

Typical Sky to take pride on catching snowflakes at her own tongue.

"Yo, McQueen!" called Chick, all dressed in a lesser warm yet fancy clothings. A green coat along with wearing black leather pants and the low-ankle boots of the same color was decorated with silver rivets. Nevertheless, Chick's appearence hadn't changd one day as usual. As Sky enjoyed to remark, beauty was never his strongest suit.

Lightning wore a very nonchalant and unimpressed expression. "What up, Chick?"

Chick smirked. "Just checking on my rival who obviously slacking off for now. Never hang with anyone else than the hillbilly and that one?" He gestured at Sky, who totally ignored his precense and paid more attention to falling snowflakes. Of course, Chick had known of Sky's existence ever since Lightning entered the racing circuit first time and the young girl had followed him anywhere, being his biggest supporter and only friend. Hence why Chick had the habit to call her "that one" as they have never liked any of each other.

"I like it here and my friends are the best company. " Lightning shrugged and with an emphasis on the word "friends", only to make it clear that Chick can't mess with any of his friends. Rival or not.

Chick made a fake-sigh. "McQueen." He said and shook his head. "You could use some real company instead for some shoddy chick. She just embarrasses-"

SPLAT

Chick's face were struck by a snowball, with the bad combination of mud and Lightning turned around to see a very angered Sky, her blue eyes almost seemed dark and her teeth were gritted and she growled in a ery feral way. It was rare to see her so angered, but honestly, he was angry too on her behalf.

She was just about to charge at Chick and would done so, if Mater didn't rushed to grab her. IT was no good if Sky caused a big commotion by starting to fight and she would suffer much worse if some paparazzi found out she fought physically Chick Hicks. But it didn't helped that she lashed out the most dirtiest curses in her native tongue, latin.

"Hey, Chick! If you're keep being so nasty, you should keep your tongue in check. You could lose it." Lightning snarled fiercly.

His rival scoffed. "You already got a hot girlfriend and you still keep defending that harpy? Can't see what so special about-"

The next moment Chick got a very cold shower, indeed.

By Red and his waterhose.

Lightning stared in disbelief while both Mater and Sky literally dropped their jaws. Chick, completely soaked by the water, sat on the snow-covered ground and gave the taller man the mother of death glares.

That was...unexpected.

"Apologies." Red's deep voice spoke up. "Slipped my grip." He continued and pointed at his small flowers. It was winter flowers, indeed. There were appearently some of his plants that could enture cold winter weather. Need help?" Red offered his hand to Chick, who pushed away his hand.

"Get off, ya big oaf!" Chick snapped and rose up by himself. "This ain't over, McQueen!" His voice yelled so the whole town could hear and then, he dashed off to his car and it took off right to the Wheel Well Hotel & Resturant.

Lightning genuinely hoped that his Sally would be able to avoid any of Chick stupidy. But he saw from the corner of his eye how Red gave a soft smile towards Sky, whose eyes lit up brightly and her smile shone like a sun.

He hoped Mater wouldn't notice and tease them about blushing for each other.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Yep, that was the first one. I know, it sucked. XD

But honestly! I ship Sky and Red so much, they're the cutest thing ever! *la* I ship SalQueen and Malley, of couse. But Sky and Red...*squee*

I'm working on chapters for the past days and today. So, don't hate me if they're late. ^^

Peace out. :D

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	2. Bells

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 2nd: Bells**

It was very rare anyone heard their resident firefighter sing, let alone hum along to a song.

But here he was, their Red who stood top of a ladder and hummed along to the Christmas songs from the radio. The café had looked a bit gloomy, so Flo had asked if anyone could kindly decorate a little and Red had volontered.

Giant bells, golden and decorated with bright red ribbons. They would sit nice on the roof edges along with the green garlands.

"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way~!" Sky sang along with the song with an added jump in her steps. She carried on the box with Christmas decorations for the café and as long it wasn't of the fragile kind of decorations, it was okay for her to dance around how silly she wanted.

The tall firefighter hummed along with a soft smile on his lips. Sometimes he sent glances towards an unsuspecting Sky, who sometimes couldn't sing due to she stuffed her mouth with candies like gingerbread cookies or cream caramels.

Just this day, Sky looked very pelicular and certainly not in a bad way. Instead for having her hair down and free, Sky had chosen to pull it into two adorable pigtails and the ribborns themselves appeared to be tiny, yellow twin bells.

Sky had also ditched her yellow coat and walked around with a single red, knitted scarf around her neck. All she weared was a blue, knitted sweater with motives of white snowflakes, a red skirt and the thick, black stockings certainly kept her warm.

The shoes though...it was the same brown boots with a pointy end. They looked extremely Scandinavian, but Sky seemed to not mind as she dearly loved those boots.

When it came to appearences, it were no one else than their Sky who always told that she chose how to look like and if anyone didn't liked it, they could suck it up and look at themselves. Which Sarge had taken big offense, since he was the one who questioned her choice of how she dresses herself.

That had been a very interesting day, indeed!

Doc Hudson, who had been almost buried in paperwork the whole morning, came out from his office for his usual lunch at the café and while he had admired the new decorated fondly, he spend a good moment taking a look at their youngest resident.

"Skyleregina." He spoke up and was met by a displeased stare, as Sky never liked when he used her full name. Nevertheless, he continued. "Tell me, is those bells in your hair?"

Sky suddenly got rid of her sullen expression and smiled happily. "Pretty right? Lizzie said I could have them, because no one ever buys them at her shop. Such a pity! People are too concerned about appearences nowdays."

"That's a shame then. Youngsters need some old-fashioned things in life."

Sky grinned towards the resident doctor and when they made their way inside the café, the two of them were met by the sight of finished decorations, Red who sipped on his chocolate drink quietly, Lightning who completely lost himself in laughter and naturally, Mater who were covered in ribbons with attaching bells and sang merrily.

"Oooooooh...jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all tha' way!" Mater sang and while none of them would meant any offense, his singing voice were dreadful as Mater always sang out of tune since he were a young kid.

The sight of him dancing on the table didn't helped either. For the moment, Doc suddenly wished that he needed aspirin for Christmas. He would need it more than ever.

But the scene still made him smile.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Second chapter up! *la* It's short, I know. But I don't know much tradition regarding bells. ^^;

Yeah, I now. Still got chapters from yesterday and today to catch up with. XD

Peace out, folks! *offers virtual gingerbread cookies*

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	3. Candy Canes

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 3rd: Candy Canes**

"And pray say, where are the candy canes?"

Lightning did his best to look completely innocent and with hands behind his back. "What candy canes, Doc?"

The doctor stared flatly at the youngster. Doc Hudson were perhaps many things. A racer, a judge and a doctor.

But a total fool he were not.

"The candy canes. Specifically, the ones I brought last week and saved to decorate a Christmas tree. The ones perhaps a certain hotshot has stuffed in his stomach?"

Lightning chuckled nervously. "Who? Me? No way!" He tried adapt his casual, neutral expression which his mentor usually thought looked arrgoant in a stupid way. "You know I would never do that."

"Not even for a little revenge for the laps I forced you to do every morning last month?"

Now, he started to get that little shiver of cold down his neck and his throat went dry. Lightning assume that Doc must have some sixth sense when it came to whenever he did someting stupid. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

The doctor inched closer and stared right at his young racer, analyzing weather Lightning wore a lying face or not. Lightning personally found those crystal blue, but all-too-knowing eyes very uncomfortable.

"Suit yourself then, kid."

He waited until his mentor has left and Lightning let out a breath in relief. It was very hard to keep things from Doc, but Lightning knew that soon or later, the doctor wouldn't stop until he had the culprit on his hands.

God give him strength.

Lightning shrugged and went to Sky's little apartment. The closed down shops wasn't much to use, so a good idea had been to convert them into apartments and Sky had gotten her down.

His youngest friend had never felt much for her own safety, so it was no surprise that the door were unlocked. Once Lightning stepped inside, he were met by the scent of home-baked pastries and old Christmas songs from a playing radio. Therefore he made his way into the kitchen, where he saw their cheerful Sky humming along the lyrics while she worked on her masterpiece.

A giant gingerbread house. Decorated with frostings, chocolate lentils in every color and of course, candy canes. More specifically, the ones Sky had stolen right under Doc's nose and whose the latter had blamed Lightning for theft.

"It's looking well!" He praised with a grin. "You're sure you won't eat it all by yourself before Christmas?"

Sky laughed. "I won't spoil my hard work here!" She declared and tried to wipe away some frosting on her face, without any success. Sky looked like a mess. Her once clean apron were stained with flour, chocolate marks and it was lucky the hair was the only thing that had been untouched.

But it looked like she had a great time. It was an entire castle of gingerbread dough she had worked so much with and LIghtning strongly suspected it must been the castle back in Pracordia when it still were alive and prosperous.

He knew it were times Sky dearly missed her original home. Her family were all dead along with her people and the lands of Pracordia were dead, a lone desolation that reeked of misfortune, grief and death. Lightning had always been curious of how the wonderous castle must looked like as SKy often dreamed and longed to see again and now, he could clearly see it must been such a marvelous sight to witness.

"I hope you have nothing against I ate some candy canes."

Lightning hoped that Doc wouldn't become too upset that half of his candy canes were used to an enormeous gingerbread castle and the assumed half were eaten by their youngest resident.

Then he got an idea when he eyed the other pastries she had been working with. On the other side of the table, he spotted several pies with different tastes of fruit, a loaf of banana bread and a big bowl of chocolate pudding. Another bowl were filled of little cookies, which were naturally his main target when he saw some were of chocolate and some had clics of red jam.

"You can always buy my silence." Lightning smirked and chewed on a cookie filled with strawberry jam, obviously very pleased with himself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Third chapter up and I must work very hard to catch up! D:

Further notice for the guest reviewer; English isn't my native language. I'm Swedish, so apologies if my grammar isn't perfect. ^^;

I also want to thank you, Stacy, for taking your time and reading my chappies. Good luck with your finals. :D

On a funny note, strawberries is Lightning's guilty pleasure. He can't live without them. XD Now...I really should work harder on this. It's already 7th?! Holey moley. O.O

Stay tuned. ;)

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	4. Mistletoe Kisses

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 4th: Mistletoe Kisses**

One tradition the residents of Radiator Springs quite enjoyed to have was an old, but yet meaningful costum.

Mistletoe kisses.

Lightning, who had been staying in the small town for some years, had been more than comfortable and familiar with the little tradition. However, Sky who were the youngest and newest resident and also to mention she wasn't a born American, were more confused of it.

"Why have you weeds in the roof?"

The reactions were priceless. Mater threw a fit of laughter and fell almost off his chair. Red blushed and tried to hide his face in a upside-down book.

"Hahahahaha! WEEDS!" Ramone were having a worse time than Mater when it came to what he appearently found fun. Guido stared for a moment at the "weeds" and turned to ask Luigi something. In his Italian tongue, of course.

Sarge stared flatly. "It's not a weed, soldier! It's a mistletoe. A very fine plant, unlike your so-called herb garden."

That statement and possible insult made her blood boil. "It's called 'kingsfoil', best Sarge. Works for healing purpose."

"Can you smoke mistletoe, man?" Fillmore wondered and looked at the hanging plant. "Maybe it's some nice stuff."

Sarge glared fiercly at Sky. "Don't give him more ideas!"

"Respect the weeds, man."

This followed into another daily argument between the hippie and the army soldier. The residents had grown far too used of it and Sky stared very unimpressed when her questions about the strange weeds in the ceilings were ignored.

Then, very unexpected, someone rose up and called a sharp "Quiet!". The silence fell just as quickly.

"You mean folks." Lizzie stated and stared at the townsfolk, where some had at least the grace to look sheepish. "She's not born in our lands and her question should be answered."

And so, the old lady sat down and explained the costums and traditions regarding the mistletoe. It was a pelicular sight to see. Sky sat on a chair close to Lizzie and almost resembled a little girl listening to a grandmother.

They spend a good moment or two. Meanwhile Flo saw this as a chance to make the youngest girl more comfortable at her new home, a mission she had set on herself and the dark-skinned woman went inside her kitchen to make two cups of warm chocolate. Those were the traditional with whipped cream, but with different toppings.

Sky had always enjoyed peppermint estract and cream caramels in her chocolate, while Lizzie preferred her topping being just shredded chocolate on the whipped cream.

Not everyone knew all the Christmas traditions and no one were born to know everything, as Doc usually pointed out. However, traditions were something Sky held big regard for and not very surprising as she were raised to know every custom and tradition in the Pracordian way.

None of then noticed how Mater stepped onto a table to yank down one of the mistletoe plants or Ramone sneaking his way into a closet and snatched an old fishing rod. Appearently it was from that one time they tried to find a hobby for Sarge and it hadn't ended well. Especially when he lost the fish and tried to shoot on the lake with his own gun. It reminded them all to not push him over his limit.

"So, you kiss under the mistletoe?" Sky asked incredilously.

The elder lady nodded. "That's right, lil' one."

"Regardless of the gender or relation?"

A single nod.

Sky pondered over the whole custom. "Well...that was unusual. But still nice." She spoke up and sipped on her cup, tasting the warm chocolate with a hint of peppermint. It was still strange for her to kiss a random person under a plant, but she was willing to do it if it made others happy and she tried her best to not glance at one certain firefighter.

The subject were dropped, as everyone counted this matter as done. The early lunch hours turned into afternoon far too quickly and despite the earlier commotion, Sky made sure she didn't missed her afternoon tea. A tradition she grew up with and had no plans to end it, as she wasn't saving the world again as usual and it was something people said.

Once a lady, always a lady. Regardless of how energic she could be or go on her adventures.

Sky had noticed that the tall firefighter seemed a tad lonely and made her way to him. Red was a gentle and sweet-natured man, very soft-spoken and easy to upset terribly. She had still not forgotten how he had defended her against Chick and his rude insults, trying to bring her down again, and while she had verbally thanked him, Sky would loved to do more for him.

Therefore, she decided to sit by his table and keep him company. Red saw her, but didn't minded her precense and he went back to his knitting. He were quite good with his craft with lovely, colorful yarn that turned into something warm to wear.

It was only when they heard loud snickers and badly disguised laughter, both of them looked up confused and noticed a fishing rod above their heads with the most curious bait they have seen yet in their lives.

A mistletoe plant hanged from the fishing string, with all the green leaves and tied up gracefully with a red ribbon.

The firefighter blushed fiercely and set down his knitted work quietly. Sky felt how her cheek and ears burned, as a Pracordian's ears were a delicate and vital part of their anatomy with it's humane appearence with a slightly pointed tip.

Red mumbled in a very shy manner. "May I?" He asked bashfully.

"You may proceed, dearest." Sky gave her answer with a visual nod, one soft smile to ease on his worries and still with flustered cheeks and ears. Her heart slammed furiously against her chest when Red's large hands cupped her face and once a pair of soft lips touched her own, it was a moment she had dreamed of and thought as one impossible thing that was never to happen.

No tales or songs could truly tell how glorious this moment was. Her blood singed with cheer and her head spun, this was homecoming. The people of Pracordia were very alike the normal human folks, but one thing different were the matter of taking a spouse.

Pracordians loved only once in their lives. They loved deeply, fiercely and passionately through their lives and that's why their souls could only be devoted to one single person. Just this person happened to be a tall, kind firefighter who were kissing her across the table. Soon enough, both of them ignored their snickering friends and the wolf whistles.

"That's it! Pay up, _chicos_!" They heard Ramone and how Sarge cursed under his breath. There were a lot of coins exchanging, so the bet on them must been going for a long time. But there were time for that later

For now, Sky and Red enjoyed being lost in each other as they continued their first kiss under the mistletoe the female had called for "weeds" earlier.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Chapter four and while I'm still behind, I'm working on it, okay? ^^;

I want to thank MissMerezy for her reviews and full support. Thank you very much and the chapter you wrote will be up soon. This one was so hard to finish! XD

Another headcanon is the townsfolk takes wagers and bets on various of things when they're bored, which happened often. This time, they had placed bets weather or not Sky and Red would share their first romantic kiss. And there we finally have the first kiss, people! The ship "Skred" everyone!

Stay tuned. ;)

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	5. Deck the Halls!

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 5th: Deck the Halls!**

"You... want me to go down to the basement?" Lightning asked his wife hesitantly.

"That's where we keep the decorations, my dear," she replied. "Besides, I'm going to get the ones from the attic." she sighed. "I'd been hoping to get all the decorations up before the first snowfall, but it's too late for that now."

Lightning leaned against the wall, watching his pretty wife.

"What?" She asked.

He just grinned. "I can do the outdoor decorating if you want."

"Okay. I'll do indoors, and we'll do the tree together."

They parted ways. Lightning descended down the steps into the dark, damp basement. He shuddered. This place was just creepy. He wished it wasn't attached to their house. He let out a scream as his face hit a cobweb. "Ahhhhhughh!" He swiped at his face in an attempt to get the sticky stuff off.

He opened the door at the bottom of the steps, quite unsure of what he'd find behind it. He didn't typically go into the basement... in fact, this may have been his first time down there. "Hello...?!" He called out as the door creaked open. He peered into the dark. "Hello...? Serial killer killer killer? Come out come out wherever you are!" He laughed to himself and turned on the light.

There against the back wall were three boxes labeled "Christmas" in black ink. "Oh. That wasn't so hard," Lightning said, happily. He then tried to lift the first box. It was extremely heavy. It had to be 200 pounds!  
Lightning wondered how Sally had managed to get it down here in the first place. He tried again to lift it, and managed to pick it up. He made a run for the steps so he could carry it up while he had momentum. He got halfway up, and then collapsed under the weight of the box. "Salllyyyyyyyyyyy! Helpppppp!"

Sally didn't hear him. She was in the back hallway, wrapping garlands around the stair rail, and tying on red bows.

Lightning sighed, mustered up all his strength, and finished carrying the box up the stairs, then walked out to place them on the front porch. First order of business, the lights! He opened one of the boxes, revealing... about seventy strands of lights, all tangled up. Lightning sighed.

* * *

Without too much difficulty, they managed to get most of the house decorated, inside and out. All that was left was their Christmas tree. It had already been set up, and Sally placed a crocheted tree skirt from her grandmother around the bottom of it. Then they opened the box of ornaments.

They began to hang the silver and red and golden balls from the pine tree's branches. Most of the ornaments were glass, so a few had broken. Then they reached the more sentimental ornaments, towards the bottom of the boxes.  
"Aww look!" Lightning exclaimed, holding up a little glass tire. "Baby's first Christmas." He grinned widely, causing Sally to chuckle.

"Its a tire?"

"I was always destined to be a race car driver," Lightning said dramatically, then hung it on the tree. He reached back into the box. "What the heck is this?" He held up what appeared to be a yarn... snowman? Abominable Snowman? It looked weird.

"I have no idea," Sally said. "That has been with my family since I was a kid, and no one knows where it came from or what it's supposed to be."

Lightning raised his eyebrow, shrugged, and then tossed it into the back branches of the tree.

"Well, I think everything looks great," Sally smiled, leaning over to kiss her husband. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Oh wait, you have to see the outside!"

Sally stood up and followed Lightning out onto the porch. All she could see was a single strand of lights. "Um... Stickers?"

Lightning grinned, took her hand, and led her further Into the yard so she could see the whole thing. When she did, Sally burst into laughter.

From the top of the porch awning, there hung a single strand of lights, leading right into an inflatable Grinch's hands beside the house.

"He's trying to steal Christmas!" Lightning exclaimed, laughing.

"I can see that... but why only one strand of lights?"

Lightning didn't reply, but nervously glanced at the box on the porch, that held all of the tangled strands. He'd gone and just bought a new strand from the store. You couldn't have paid him to take hours to untangle all of those, and decorate properly. But hey, Sally never had to know.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Alright, I haven't written chapter five at all. Credits goes to MissMerezy, whom I asked so kindly for writing some SalQueen as it had never been my strong side. Thank you very much. ^^

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your big support (and also, thanks for having patience with me). I will return to working harder on the other ones tomorrow as it's 4AM here and I'm dead tired.

If you want to write one oneshot, ask away as I would gladly accept it. This fanfic is for everyone, after all. :)

And also, here we have a SalQueen moment at it's best. What? You didn't think Skred what the only ship, did ya? Nooo! There's much more than the eyes meets. ;)

Stay tuned.

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	6. Christmas Highway Chase!

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 6th: Christmas Highway Chase**

Sky groaned dramatically, today could've been great if it wasn't for a special video message from a certain someone on Lightning's laptop and that alone made both of them in a bad mood.

 _ **"Ciao, McQueen! Francesco thought -a that you could use some Italian competion. Of course, Francesco knows -a how good he is and must make -a sure his best rival won't -a...who do Americanos put it? Slack off? Si, must be that! However, Francesco doesn't -a think your American Christmas is -a good enough yet, so Francesco perhaps -a could bring the true spirit of Natale with himself.**_

 _ **Francesco's best -a greetings to Signorina Sally!**_

 _ **Ciao!"**_

Sky looked like she had been deeply offended. "Ugh...he's coming here?"

"You haven't even met him and be happy for it." Lightning sighed and leaned backwards on his chair. "I don't even know who's worst. Francesco or Chick."

Sky threw a cream caramel into her mouth. "Well...I could at least beat up Chick. However, this Italian fella seems far too self-absorbed to even lift a finger. It must be some Italian thing."

"You're not American either." Lightning pointed out. It was a very common mistake that everyone thought Sky was American just because she happened to live here, but he made it his personal quest to not forget Sky's origin as it was important to her. Nevertheless, this didn't meant that he had to like Francesco.

Sky grinned. "Details!"

Lightning picked up his laptop again, checked the essentials and if now the Italian racer were going come, then he could at least be prepared. Sky continued to ravage her cream caramels and remarked about she hoped it rained on the visitor from Italy. Which Lightning didn't hoped, since it would melt away all the thick, white snow here.

It appeared that the weather would hold up nice, but still cold. No risk for the dangers of the highways for now. That could also mean that no delaid flights, so they won't spend useless time on the airport. But he could use a nice cover as Doc had pointed out many times that a racercar isn't suited for the highways and he won't bail his protege out of any more mishaps.

"Right. He'll arrive with the flight tomorrow at noon."

Sky suddenly perked up. "I'll go with you. You could need some police escort after all." She stated and puffed up by pride, hence that Sky became an officer of Radiator Springs. It was a fine profession, if she could stop her hotdog tendencies as Sheriff often complained over.

Lightning just hoped she wouldn't take her police cruiser at least.

* * *

As it turned out, Sky did indeed not take her policecar to Lightning's big relief. No, instead it was a black car, suspiciously alike her own fancy, bright blue Corvette ZR-1. The Lightning realized it WAS Sky's blue car, except Ramone had changed the paintjob.

It was better than to use Fillmore's van again. Francesco would never let him hear the end of it otherwise. Sky's car were a cozy one and even inside were Christmas-spirited and played old-fashioned carols.

Lightning helped himself a few gingerbread cookies from one box he had found in the compartment.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~!" They sang along to Dean Martin Christmas song "Let It Snow". Sky were fond of that one and Lightning had nothing against to make her happier, if it meant to sing a cheerful and cheesy song.

It was such a pity that had to stop once they arrived to the Los Angeles Airport. Now the moment of truth had arrived and Sky straighten up her back, trying to look impressive in her winter uniform.

Which was a hard task, since Lightning were slightly taller than her.

They had barely gotten inside the warmth of the airport when they stopped and admired the pretty Christmas decorations. It had really outdone itself with all green garlands hanging in the ceilings, the sweet scents of hot chocolate from the various cafés and a giant Christmas tree in all it's glory and beauty.

It spoke great perfection and brought joy to their hearts. Nothing could ruin that.

"Ciao, McQueen!"

Except that.

Lightning quickly adopted his casual, unimpressed expression. "Oh, hey. You were quick."

The Italian racer smirked and ran his hand through his dark curls. "Of course, Francesco is always a- fast." He claimed as usual, racetrack or not. Lightning knew Francesco couldn't resist to gloat of his speed, something Lightning decided to stop since he met Francesco first time. Then, the Italian caught sight of the other.

"Oh! And who is -a this lovely signorina?" He made an attempt to charm Sky and Lightning bit his tongue, not feeling sorry for his rival when it came.

Sky stared unimpressed. "Officer Sky Henderson. At your service." She presented herself and bowed, it was a Pracordian greeting and she knew her father would box her ears if she acted without manners.

Francesco suddenly seemed impressed. "Ah, _uno polizia_ escort, McQueen? I'm -a impressed." He grinned and followed Sky, who walked outside to her car and opened the door of the backseat while Lightning carried Francesco's suitcased irritated while Francesco struttered happily.

Once they all were seated with suitcased safely inside the trunk and they all sat with seatbelts on. Lightning groaned as he knew this would be a long holiday. Then suddenly they all heard someone yelling and a loud sond of a high-pitched bell.

"Thief! Stop the thief!" cried a man in white siut, running outside and they all saw someone taking off in one old, almost rusty Pacer. Sky perked up and started the engine of the car, they were in pursuit now.

She pushed one button and the sound of a police siren cried loudly, chasing the thief. Lightning hanged on for his dear life while Francesco began to laugh and cheer like a maniac, as if he had the best time of his life.

The policecar chased after the rusty Pacer, whose driver clearly panicked and drove erractically in fear of getting caught. Sky grinned a truly dark smile while she muttered about this one was hers and no Sheriff was going to stop her methods.

She grabbed the dispatcher, making her call. "LAPD, this is Sheila-7 of Radiator Springs Highway Patrol. In pursuit of thief. Drives an old rusty Pacer!" She almost threw back the dispatcher and proceed to follow the speeder.

The dispatcher called back at once. "This is Adam-11, Sheila-7 of RSHP. 10-4 and proceed! We're at your call!"

Sky laughed. "Haha! This turkey is mine! Hold on, lads!"

" _Bellisima! Adoro questo!_ " Francesco exclaimed in his Italian tongue, obviously excited. Lightning just looked downright terrified, as he always knew how Sky's pursuits ended. With a loud crash. Not a very comforting thought.

The policecar sped up at the same level as the fleeing thief and she winked darkly to the thief, who paled and tried to escape. Unfortunately, it were one worthless car he possessed and it would never outrun a fast policecar as Sky's Corvette. They turned around one corner, which had the end of the road blocked by LAPD cruisers. Both the cars slammed the brakes and the thief ran outside, trying to escape.

Then Sky bolted out at the same moment and knocked the criminal at the ground. More presicely, they fell into a puddle of mud as snow never tended come to LA and instead, it had been raining all morning. Sky, althought muddy, had no care of her filthy appearence now and pulled up the thief fiercly as the LAPD officers ran and put on the handcuffs when Sky pulled on the arms behind the fleeing thief.

"Even though you're not of LA's department, congratulations and thank you, officer." The appearent commander of the LAPD squad told Sky who grinned so brightly and proud of herself.

The owner of the jewelry store, who was the robbed one, thanked more than once Sky and took no note of her dirty clothes. As a true officer couln't recieve any gift because of their policy, Sky decided the jewelry owner could donate the prize to Children's Hospital, as the criminal had been a long time wanted for his thefts.

It was dirty, but proud Sky who drove the two racers to Radiator Springs. Lightning didn't looked forward to another one of Sheriff rantings at Sky for her hotheaded tendencies, but it appeared Francesco were very estatic of the events.

"It was -a alike in a _pellicola_ , McQueen! A real car chase! Francesco never -a thought he'll ever -a be in one!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay, I tried on a Christmas theme here, but it's no other than Francesco comes to Christmas in Radiator Springs, Sky chasing a robber who wants an early Christmas and donating big money to Children't Hospital. But it was so fun to write! 8D

Francesco's words and phrases is in Italian, so I translate them for you.

 **Ciao!** \- Hello!

 **Sí** \- Yes

 **Natale** \- Christmas

 **Signorina** \- Miss (as in female terms)

 **Uno polizia** \- A police

 **Bellisima!** \- Wonderful!

 **Adoro questo!** \- I love this!

 **Pellicola** \- Movie

Stay tuned for the next ones. Still got a lot to catch up! 8D

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	7. Pracordian Mulled Wine

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 7th: Pracordian Mulled Wine**

Lightning, Chick and Francesco stared into the cauldron, the dark red liquid didn't even boil as it must be on a slow warmth and the steams made it look exactly like a typical witch broth. It smelled sweet, but the boys knew better than to trust the appearences.

"What is -a that?" Francesco wondered, as they all stood inside Sky's kitchen. They had been looking for her and thought she were inside, but her apartment seemed empty, but she must be somewhere because Sky knew better than to let the stove on when she wasn't at home.

Chick grumbled. "Don't we all, Frannie?" and that ridiculous nicknade made the Italian glare irritated at the other racer. Lightning rolled his eyes, but didn't pity them, as he were revealed both his rivals could fight each other instead for just him. Such a blessing ust in time for Christmas!

"The name is -a Francesco Bernoulli!"

Chick grinned evilly. "And stop with the '-a'. It annoys me, fragile."

That did it. Francesco, who had enough, threw himself at Chick to fight him and Lightning stared shocked at the sight of his rivals engaged in a physical brawl on the kitchen floor.

"Knock it off, pizza-boy!"

"Tu razzista!"

Lightning decided to intervene before this went too far. "Hey, guys! Stop, Sky will beat us all up if you mess up her place." The battling men ignored his precense and kept their fight going on, both the racers just fierce as if they were on the racetrack.

"Guys! Chick! Francesco!"

The latter sat up, almost ready to explode. "He called -a Francesco fragile!" He roared and pointed a finger as a pleased Chick. Francesco's face, once unscratched with his care products, wore some scratch from nails and a nasty bruise on his left cheek. His dark curls were messed as if he rolled in hay. But he wore probably the mother of glares and death threats.

Lightning thought this wasn't funny anymore as the word "fragile" must be some deep issue. The only word his Italian rival reacted strongly to and he stared at Lightning, almost going insane. "Hey, calm down now." He tried to tell Francesco as Chick peeked into the fridge. Well...it was his funeral when Sky caught him and it was nothing Lightning cared much about.

The Piston Cup racer decided to leave the place and took his Italian visitor to Flo's. He didn't wanted Francesco to feel angry through his supposed calm vacation and he liked to think Francesco as a friend. Far more better friend than he would ever make with Chick. They sat down and Lightning paid for a cup hot chocolate for his friend.

"Chick is kinda mean sometimes and I just put up with him, but try to ignore him. And you know what, I'll take you to Doc later and we could race at the butte later."

Francesco mumbled. "Francesco understands -a now why McQueen is -a fierce at the races." He took a sip and relaxed in his features a little. "Francesco respects -a McQueen more now and he feels -a...humilated."

Lightning gave a soft smile. "Don't take Chick seriously. He messes with everyone because he's bored. Besides, Sky's going to kill him anyways."

Francesco stared at him in suspicion. "Why -a?"

"He ate from Sky's food. Never mess with a Pracordian and her food." He gave a flat stare and nodded seriously.

The Italian spoke up. "Like -a one Hobbit!"

* * *

It's done!" Sky exclaimed proudly and brought the big pot from her stove in her apartment and set it on the table inside the café. Everyone stared at the containments. It was still deep red, no difference here and the male racers were still careful.

More than dozens of cups were places on the table and Sky used a ladle to fill up the cups, only to add some raisins and nuts into it as well. Sarge looked downright disgusted when he recieved his cup.

"What kind of sorcery is this, soldier?!" He barked and sniffed on it. "DRUGS!" He yelled and set it on the table, backing away from it and his hand moved towards his gun.

Sky scoffed. "It's not drugs, you knucklehead! It's Glôg."

"IT'S WHAT?!" Everyone asked at once and stared at the youngest resident as if she grown two extra heads and tentacles like Slenderman.

Sky sighed and threw her arms. "Glôg! Hot, mulled red wine. This one has a hint of the juices of apples, I have tasted it and it's safe. It's traditional!" She smiled brightly again and filled the last cup. "Go on, taste it!"

Everyone looked at their cups, still insure to trust Sky's judgment. Then at last, someone spoke up.

"McQueen. You and Francesco should -a taste first." The Italian racer claimed and raised his cup of reeking drink. "A toast -a! For -a signorina Henderson!"

For once, both of them agreed to do something together and drank. It were a hot sensation, a taste of sweet and bitter mixed together perfectly and the additional nuts and raisins only made it better, only good to chew on while swallowing the hot beverage.

Rest of the townsfolk dropped their jaws when two racers consumed the strange drink and soon enough, everyone began to enjoy the traditional drink. Chick needed a little encouragement and both of the two other racers were more than happy to force him drink Sky's hot drinks with the help of a funnel Lightning held in place and Francesco got the honors to fill with the ladle.

As for Sarge, he drank a little from his cup and then, brought some old whiskey into it before drinking it. Weather you believe it or not, he still muttered about "witchcraft" and "sorcery" under his breath while Fillmore went to get refillings. Yet Sky along with Doc and Sheriff had to stop their resident hippie now sniffing at the glôg fumes all the time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Ah yes, I made our Swedish Glögg into "glôg" and turned it into Pracordian Christmas Tradition. XD Yes, hate me if you want to. But Pracordian traditions is loose based on the Scandinavian ones, so it'll fit.

A little glance into the friendship of Lightning and Francesco. I still see it going better than a friendship with Chick. Yes, Chick isn't so nice here, but he gets better. Probably. XD

Best part to write? Sarge and his comments about "witchcraft". Lol!

Stay tuned for the next ones. I'm getting the hang of it! 8D

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	8. Epic Snowball Fight

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 8th: Epic Snowball Fight**

Sky laughed and threw another snowball. "Take that, Sally!"

 **SPLAT**

"I proclaim war!" Sally exclaimed after wiping away the snow from her face, she threw another snowball and hide quickly into her snowfort. The snowball barely missed Sky as she ducked, reflects of an officer that is.

Today they were spending the day at Willy's Butte, taking advance of the thick snows. As they couldn't exactly race in their respective racecars, Lightning and Francesco had a friendly competion in sled racing. Mater were busy to help Red making a snowman, singing dreadfully the lyrics of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" and unbeknownst to a cheerful Red, Red winced as the towtruck driver never had much talent in singing.

Holley were engaged in the snowball fight too. to everyone's surprise. Then again, girls could be more fierce than males in fighting with snow.

"Ka-show!"

"Ciao!"

The two racers sledded down in high speed from a particular high hill, carefully avoiding the cacti patch. Falling into them wasn't a nice feeling and none of them were in mood of getting their skin prickled by sharp needles, no matter what season it was. Chick had already fallen in more than thrice as he trie to cheat again. Cheaters never win, something Chick never learned to the great amusement of the other two.

Doc sat on a rock, smoking a pipe he had gotten from Sky the year before. It was a fine one and the leaves of licorice plant were his favorite. He normally didn't liked to smoke, but it appeared the leaves of Pracordia's lands had no dangerous to the lungs as the nature of the land were fresh. Sky had told him that even young teenagers were able smoke raspberry leaves without getting physically ill.

The doctor blew a smoke ring and felt proud over the perfection it presented. Suddenly he felt like one of the characters in Tolkien's fairytales he liked, Gandalf the Grey Wizard.

He turned his attention towards the snowball fight, which eventually the racers had gotten involved into and the sleds lied forgotten far from them. Even Mater had left Red, who continued to make his snowman, to join it. Sky, Holley and Sally had joined forces and fought against the young men. Everyone laughed and even Chick began to throw snowballs at everyone.

Doc felt one hit the back of his head, he turned around to tell them off.

 **SPLAT**

Only to get hit in his face and he fell backwards onto the snow, making a Doc-shaped hole in the deep snow.

Sky and Lightning burst into a laughter fit and high-fives each other in various different ways. The laughter were contagious and everyone of the youngsters began to laugh. Francesco and Chick held onto each other, trying to stand without collapsing. Mater were already rolling on the snow, chortling of how funny Doc looked. Sally and Holley giggled, but tried to cover their snickers behind their glove-covered hands.

"Alright, who threw that?" Everyone stopped to see Doc tapping his fingers on the snow, peeking from his hole and his head resting on his other hand while he fixed everyone with a playful glare.

All of the young ones whistled and tried to look innocent. Except poor Lightning who failed miserably and realized too late he still had once snowball in his hand. He stared at it and looked back at his mentor, horrorfied.

"Doc, waí-!"

 **SPLAT**

"Game's on, rookie!" Doc laughed and threw another with both his hands, hitting Sally and Mater. "Alright, kids. Wanna fight the pro, you get that fight!"

It was one epic snowball fight going on. Doc's pipe were long forgotten like the sleds and they threw snowballs at each other, running around in the snowy area. Lightning shrieked when his rivals and mentor threw three snowballs at once on him, he ran laughing and tried to hide behind the butte. Mater and Sky had abandoned their snowballs for the moment, rolling around in a case of snow wrestling. Sally and Holley had decided to play a prank on Chick and slipped freezing snow inside his jacket.

"AAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S COLD!" Chick ran around and screamed, startling everyone to stop what they were doing and stared at one crazed racer running around the butte with arms flapping up and down as if he tried to fly as a bird.

Lightning winked to Francesco, who sent the signal to the girls behind him. Everyone began to nod and bent down to form each a snowball. Doc sent the younger ones an evil grin and nodded in direction of Chick. Sky signaled to a confused Red to back off, which he caught and ran ahead, only to sit on the grey rock behind them, so he wouldn't get harmed by the snowball missiles.

Sally cleared her voice. "Chick?"

The number 86 racer stopped, finally getting off the snow from his skin. "Yeah?" He asked and that was all it took.

Seven whole snowballs flew right onto Chick Hicks, he swore foul and loudly and just when he thought it was done, another snowball arrived to hit him. This one was worse, because it was a giant snowball the same size as half of the snowman which were still unharmed.

Everyone turned around to see a giggling Red with rosy cheeks and one merry grin that maybe shone brighter than Sky's own.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

SNOW DAY! 8D

Of course we must have an epic snowball fight! I did promise that in my summary and what's better this this? Chick getting punished by snowballs is a classic!

Also, who knew Red could be fun either? First with his evil water hose and then, with the giant snowball! I just love Red and I say his character must become more explored! I think I'm finally catching up more!

Stay tuned for the next chapter! 8D

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	9. Alike Kai and Gerda

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 9th: Alike Kai and Gerda**

The lake had frozen solid. Of course, no one knew of this lake since many didn't took a notice of what could lie down the waterfalls on the road to Wheel Well. But there were a lake down there and it looked like a true winter wonderland, almost taken from a picture in a fairytale.

Sky walked ahead with her sled and her ice skates, singing an old song of the foul and fair _Snow Queen_. The sled was something Sky never went without at winters, it had been the first Christmas gift from Mater she have gotten and she cherished it so much. While the tale of the _Snow Queen_ had been a fairytale to the normal folks, the Pracordians thought otherwise. They believed there were a _Snow Queen_ and they called her the _Lady of Cold_. To appease her wrathful and merciless winter, the people celebrated the gifts and beauty of the icy winter.

Lightning walked behind, thinking back at how Sky told them of the songs the children, named Pracordlings, in her homeland had sung. Families sat together in the snow with candles, warm food and drinks and of course, dozens of children playing in the snow with their cheer.

Such a curious people, the Pracordians were.

 _ **"Do no stand on my grave and weep**_

 _ **I am not there**_

 _ **I am a thousand winds that blow**_

 _ **I am the diamond glints on snow**_

 _ **I am the sunlight on ripened grain"**_

Once Lightning heard Sky's voice singing, his heart almost clenched and he felt a sudden grief. The song...was so beautiful. The fairytale he had heard so much about, the song just made it better and added emotions.

Lightning sat by his friend's side on the frozen shore. He were startled by seeing glistering tears running down Sky's cheeks and then, he began to understand. She sang this instead for the poor Pracordians who never got to live more days. She sang for her parents she loved so much. He suddenly understood how lonely Sky was, a girl who wanted her parents for Christmas.

 _"Many who lives deserves death and many who dies deserves life."_

"Did you know I had once a brother?" Sky spoke up, her voice were hoarse and her eyes were red of tears. But her smile hadn't faded away and it was strange that she could still find some good in this harsh world.

Lightning shook his head. "No?"

Sky continued. "Well, I did. He was older, of course and I loved him so. Everyone loved him, he was beautiful with his blonde hair and we shared the same eyes from our father. Tharin and me...we were imseperable."

"I know names means much, but your brother's name. What does it mean?"

Sky gave s smile. "Tharin means "lightning", him who are born within thunder." She paused before she continued. "Sometimes it feels like he's alive and with me. You remind me of him so much."

The redhaired man blushed. "I can never replace him, but I'm glad you don't feel so sad by it. Besides, he were a blonde and I've got red hair."

It became quiet and the two youngsters watched at the lake, the trees hanged with it's frozen icicles which glimmered as diamonds and the powder-like snow lied untouched in all it's beauty. They had maybe not that much in common, but they understand their pasts and respected their hardships.

Lightning had met her long ago when he were still a runaway orphan and he had found her on the shores of South Carolina when he were just passing through to find a train he could hitch on. The young boy couldn't leave a survivor to die, so he brought her with him. He had faced the cold rain and windstorms with a girl carried on his back.

The girl had woken up, telling him her name and what happened to her. One lone survivor had witnessed her parents and people die under the cruel massacre of the last mythical land in the world. Lightning vowed to never leave her and he began to love her as his sister.

When she were ill, he selflessly cared for her. Were she hungry, he stole food and gave his last source to her. If she were too tired to continue, he carried her strength-less body. Should she freeze, he gave her his thin blanket and held her close to him.

Soon, Sky became strong and Lightning ventured along with her on their quest to find their luck. Back then, they had formed a friendship so strong to endure hardships. No matter if they were seperated, there were still power in their friendship. Now, when they were full-grown adults, they sat there and in a moment, their voices broke into a new song.

 _ **"A Boy and a Girl**_

 _ **Another than it were not**_

 _ **A secret dream to make it believe**_

 _ **A friendship made strong through laughter and song**_

 _ **and stories of great paddies and queens**_

 _ **Just Lightning and Sky**_

 _ **Have we day by day**_

 _ **Lost in innocence, play and truce"**_

They sat there and chanted together while they tied on their ice skates. It was time to forget about their sorrows, now when they were going to relive their friendship again and again. They still possessed the heart of childhood and innocence when they met, just a little more wiser than the normal kids. They had traveled together and cared for each other, when they had no one else to reply on.

The frozen lake were solid and thick, it were no chance they would fall through it and Lightning grabbed his friend's hand as they drifted around and around. The place echoed of their laughter.

The youngest residents never noticed they had been followed. The town doctor watched the young kids laughing and playing around, just like the happiness they both deserved. He smiled softly at the sight. Their friendship reminded of the very same one in the fairytale they spoke about

A friendship alike Kai and Gerda of _The Snow Queen_.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Got heavily inspired by H.C Andersen's fantastic tale of the Snow Queen. It's so beautiful and the friendship between a girl and a boy is perfect to describe the friendship Sky and Lightning helds.

I have many times wondered why girls and boys can't have a pure friendship without staining it with some romance. Friendship is something to cherish as it's just another form of love, just especially to people we adore as friends. I know, because I had such friendship with boys in my age when I was six.

Alright, folks! I got good news! I have caught up with all chapters, as two more finished chapters is on the way! :D

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	10. The Nutcracker

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 10th: The Nutcracker**

Sky paced around nervously. "I have been practicing in months ever since I got the role. I am not nervous, that's for sure!"

Doc raised an eyebrow. "Then tell me why our star of the evening is slowly going mad? You have looked forward for so long and not to mention your skills in dance. I think our Sugar-Plum Fairy has gotten scene fright."

The youngest resident turned around to glare at the doctor. It was hard to not laugh, as her glare failed totally with Sky dressed up in a pink ballet tutu.

"I don't have scene fright!" She seethed through gritted teeth. The thought of her getting cold feet is preposterous, but try to tell her beating heart to calm was a hard task. Not to mention the sight if hundred of people in the audience wasn't comforting either. Sky began to wonder what she thought when she accepted the heroine role of the play.

Doc smiled. "Think about it. You were a former princess and now, you could play a princess role. It's not so bad actually and you will do great."

Sky smiled wearily. "Thanks, Doc. Besides, I bet I'm not the only one nervous, am I?"

"Hardly. In fact, I believe it's the actual, titalur hero who must impress."

She stood up and squared her shoulders dedicated, Doc recognized that look everywhere and seems like his little plan worked. Giving Sky a peeptalk were usually hard, as she were stubborn as a mule and her pride were even bigger. Actually, her role were a special one, as her character were two in one. Clara and the Sugar-Plum Fairy at once.

Sky peeped once more from behind the thick, red curtains of the scene and spied on the waiting audience. This was a big show and she haven't danced ballet in years, she had trained every evening since she got her role and that was back in September when the preparations is still in progress.

"Okay, I think I can do this!"

Another scene were brewing behind the scenes.

"This play is just loose based on the Nutcracker. Otherwise, we would dance on our toes in hours!" Sally told the males exasperated. Yes, she were also in the play and while she didn't exactly had a leading role, she certainly didn't felt sorry for that now. But she were slowly losing patience with worrying boys and at least they didn't had to dance.

Lightning stared at his reflection in a tall mirror. "I normally isn't worried about Sky, but since she has the main role..." the redhaired inspected his fancy clothes. His role were were named "Captain Candy", who were friend of the "Prince" in the candy-themed fairytale-land.

But none of them envied Chick, who played the villain role. He was very disgruntled over the whole spectacle, but it were kind of a punishment for almost disgracing Sky in public.

"Correction, Lightning. We do dance, but not so grand as the main characters. At least not on your toes." Sally corrected her husband, he really could act silly sometimes. But he haven't objected for the play or his role, so she supposed he was enjoying this.

Lightning looked back at her. "Do you know how to dance ballet?"

"Back in school, I was in school plays. It was fun and I haven't forgotten how to dance." Sally answered, straighting out her dress. Appearently, she were a Peppermint girl and it was a very nice role. Lot of roles in this play, it was. The people of the candy-kingdom were quite a lot and a kingdom needed it's subjects.

But this was a big play and the townsfolk wouldn't be enough, so they had called on people the knew could fit in roles. To their big surprise, the agents of CHROME had responded on their call. Courtesy of Finn, which was the surprise as they kind of expected Holley or Siddeley would come.

It appeared that Finn had been quite enthusiastic to play a role and Leland, of course. Then the latter had explained that "The Nutcracker" were a play they had loved as children and it would been a big honor to play a role, regardless if it was a small one or if the play weren't exactly the same as the big famous one.

"Come now, chaps. We must be prepared!" Finn declared and polished his black boots, as his role were "Major Mint". He were quite pleased with himself, strutting around proud like a peacock, as Leland remarked.

Leland sat in a chair, reading through the script again. His role were a gingerbread soldier, along with Mater and Siddeley. Both the towtruck driver and the pilot were getting great along and it was more than often they had dragged a reluctant Leland with themselves.

Tonight, they were going to make the best of them.

"It's one small role. It's not even that big to begin with."

Flo laughed. "Ev'ryone's is great, sugar!" She told the town doctor, who would play as Drosselmeyer. It was after all one important role in the first arc, not that Doc did acknowledge it. He had this awful tendence to think lowly about himself.

"Perhaps." He responded and pushed up his glasses, still reading his lines. Better make it perfect than not. "All roles are important, after all and I'm sure you're not nervous, Mother Ginger?"

Appearently the former showgirl weren't. "Not at all!" Flo flashed him a grin before walking off to her husband, who had the honors to dance happily to the Spanish dance of Chocolate. To say Ramone were excited were an understatement, he kept rambling of how great show he'll make.

"I see our support isn't needed at all, Hudson?"

Doc turned around to see a group of old friends waiting for him. "Brian! Everyone, you're not supposed to be here if you're not staff."

His old trainer scoffed. "Hell if we're gonna wait after the show."

"Language, Brian." Dave sighed, it were Doc's sponsor in the past and a good gentleman. "We're here for the show and you just decided to use my private jet. It were a hard paperwork to make sure the company doesn't ruin itself without me." He gave the doctor a gentle smile.

Doc smiled. "I'm happy you all are here. Haven't you guys in a few years now. Everything's well?"

James, who had been the pit crew along with his best friend, the mute Mason, snickered. "Dave wouldn't miss Sky's big show for anything in the world." That statement caused Dave's ears to burn fiercly.

It contained a lot of truth, since the businessman were terribly fond of Sky and saw her in the position of a daughter he never had. Dave were a kind, gentle soul who looked after everyone and his past were less than happy. Divorced by his wife, who thought his job were more important and then, realizing his childless loneliness. Sky were clearly adopted in Dave's heart and mind.

"I think the show will begin soon. Y'all got your seats?" Doc asked and he really didn't wanted his old friends were going to have to stand and watch the whole play.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Nah, Dave paid for our seats. Best in the whole damn place, of course." It was no news Dave would done that, as he used his money to make sure his friends got the best life experiences and that included the best seats of the theatre.

Soon enough, they went to their places and Doc took one last look at himself. Now, he felt very motivated to do the best of his role. Even of it was just the Grandfather Drosselmeyer.

The play began and the audience watched quietly as the curtains went up, presenting the beginning of the tale. They watched Clara decorating the grandious Christmas tree along with Grandfather Drosselmeyer and her brother Fritz. Then her mysterious Aunt Drosselmeyer arrived, appearently a fine lady who traveled around the world to the Grandfather's great displeasure and presented her niece and nephew gifts.

Clara opened her gift, which were a Nutcracker. She had loved it dearly, while Fritza declared it as ugly. As soon the aunt proclaimed that the Nutcracker may bear the heart of a prince, then Fritz tried to take it and wanted it as commander for the soldiers of tin he had gotten, but the tug of war between him and his sister caused the arm of the Nutcracker to break, which in turn made Clara distraught and she mends the arm of wood with her handkerchief.

Once the night falls, Clara falls asleep near the Christmas Tree with her beloved Nutcracker. Once the grandfather clock chims at midnight, she awakes to suddenly witness her Nutcracker come to life and hence her surprise when the living room is invaded by mice, led by the terrible Mouse King. The Nutcracker fights the mice army to defend the invasion against the seemingly asleep household. When the Mouse King advances on the Nutcracker, Clara decides to intervene to save her Nutcracker, but she falls victim to the magic power the King of Mice holds and he shrinks her to their size.

Yet, the King is unable to defeat them and retreats temporarily. The Nutcracker tells Clara that they must venture to his homeland to find the Sugarplum Princess to break Clara's enchantment and restore the peace in his homelands. Clara, quite disgruntled of her new size, agrees and follows the Nutcracker who leads her to the enchanted land of sweets, Parthenia.

The journey takes them to the ruined Gingerbread Village, where the two heroes meets a group of refugees; three Gingerbread Soldiers and Peppermint girls. After getting to know that the Mouse King had ordered the village destroyed for their disobeidance, Clara and the Nutcracker is taken to the hidden camp of the exiled Candyfolks and the leader, Major Mint declared their quest as folly while Captain Candy decides to follow them in his own quest to find his friend, the lost Prince Eric and rightful heir to the throne of Parthenia and Major Mint decides then to follow then too.

That was when the first arc ended.

Lightning threw himself on a chair exhaused. "Whoa, such lines! Lucky we were prepared in weeks."

"Mhm." Sky made a sound while she drank som water. "Be happy you didn't appeared from the beginning. I must be there all the time, because it's a main role."

"Right. You're Clara and the Sugar-Plum Princess."

Sky grinned. "You're not so bad either, Captain Candy." She said and brought out the pink Sugar-Plum dress, she would need it soon and she must be quick about wearing it. "Ugh, have you ever been wearing two set of clothing at once?"

Lightning shrugged. "Nope."

She groaned when she pulled Clara's nightgown over her head and it covered her frilly pink tutu precisely. "Okay, I think we're all set now. Time to make the big show!"

All of them walked out, nervous of their preformance more so than before.

Once again, the scene curtain went up and the audience cheered once more when they saw The Nutcracker, Clara, Major Mint and Captain Candy travel through the Pine Forest on their quest. During their venture, Major Mint declared the lost Prince as irresponsible as the young prince had been ill suited to rule a kingdom after the King's passing and the Mouse King, who had been the royal advisor, ruled in Prince Eric's stead.

Later at nightfall when they put up a camp, Clara confronted the Nutcracker and he began to tell he was the lost Prince, but he had been cursed into a nutcracker by the King of Mice since the latter had enjoyed so much of the kingly power. Now, he wanted to redeem himself by finding the Sugar-Plum Princess, who would help them.

Unbeknownst to the group, a spy had followed them and reported to the Mouse King of their plans, who hadn't taken it well. He made attempt to find out who the Sugar-Plum Princess was, but found himself at no end as books didn't revealed her whereabouts. After throwing a fit, then the malicious King Mouse got a terribly evil idea.

Our heroes manages their way and finds a grand castle which the assume must belong to the Sugar-Plum Princess, but Clara suddenly doubts of entering and stays outside. She regrets it as it turned out being a trap and the Nutcracker, Major Mint and Captain Candy is taken prisoner by the Mice Army. Clara, who knows she can't defeat them by herself, follows them in secret and they lead the way to the gloom of the dark castle where the Mouse King awaits them.

Pleased with himself, the King of Mice declares himself a victory and the Sugar-Plum Princess must only be a myth. He pays no mind onto the girl who ventured with the Nutcracker, so he dismissed her as helpless, silly girl who can't possibly make a potential threat. Yet, he doesn't know Clara had found her way into the castle's dungeons and proceeds to free her friends.

Our group of heroes decides to face the Mouse King and meet up in the courtyard, where the Nutcracker challenges him. The King, enraged of their escapes, fights against the Nutcracker in a violent battle and doesn't hestitate to use the magic of his spear to advance. A fair match it is not, as the Nutcracker becomes injured and Clara intervenes, called the Mouse as the coward hiding behind his magic. The Mice King gets wicked and attemptes to curse her.

With a shield of reflecting iron, the Nutcracker protects them both with all his strength and the magic bounces back to it's caster, transforming the cruel King into the smallest size of a mice. As for the Nutcracker, too badly hurt during the battle, Clara kisses him and explains her love for him. Then he transforms into the lost Prince Eric and soon enough, Clara finds fading herself in sparkles and lights.

In front of them isn't only Clara, but the renowed Sugar-Plum Princess in all glory and beauty. The dark castle shines as sunlight as the enchantments breaks, the evil is chased away from the light.

Prince Eric, both kind and fair with his kind eyes, dark as chocolate and a shy smile, is crowned as King now when the citizen of Parthenia declares him as their rightful King. A golden crown sits atop his volumious hair, red as strawberry jam and he grabs the hand of Clara, the Sugar-Plum Princess.

"And now, my people. Let us feast and dance all night long for our victory and your new Queen!" He proclaims and earns loud cheers from the various people of Chocolate, Coffee, Tea and Gingerbread Villages. They begin to dance in all their cheer and merriment. Clara and Prince Eric dances together graciously, while their people throws petals of blossoms and celebrates their new King and Queen of Sweets.

And what happened afterwards? The play eventually had to end and a loud wave of cheers, applause and whistles roars through. Red, who played the Nutcracker bows along with everyone happily. His very first show as actor went great and he had never felt so happy and confident before.

It was a very nice night indeed!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This is a big one, because we have passed the 10th chapter-limit! Of course, we must celebrate it with one of the beloved tales in the spirit of Christmas: The Nutcracker and the Mouse King! 8D

Over 2000 words! Wow! *squee* Thank you all for hanging on for so long, I'm really happy for all your support!

And it's our shy Red who's the Nutcracker/Prince Eric! Who would thought that? ;)

One another note. Brian, Dave, James and Mason belongs to my best friend, Classycontour. They were the pit crew of Doc's racing days and they're still good friends in the present day. I got permission to use them as long I credit my bestie. So, please, don't steal them!

There's also one more thing. The Nutcracker version I have written is a mix of the original tale and the 2001 movie, _Barbie in the Nutcracker_. It's a childhood movie and the only one in the series I actually liked, so I got no shame.

Only one more to go and then, it's all done! :D

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	11. The Perfect Christmas Tree

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 11th: The Perfect Christmas Tree**

Finding the perfect Christmas Tree shouldn't been uch a hard task. That's if you were out in plenty of time and made sure the trees weren't so expensive.

Naturally, the show had taken a lot of their mind and the townsfolk had completely forgotten about their traditional Christmas Tree that were going to be in Flo's Café. Plastic tree were out of the question, hence the word "traditional".

Just traditional as the weeds in the roof, as Sky pointed out and went outside in the exact moment Sarge began to spit out his worst curses about the stubborn girl with elf-like ears.

So, there were a small group who went into the forest behind the Cozy Cone area for a their Christmas Tree. Doc were there, as he must make sure they didn't fooled around. Lightning followed with Mater, who brought his axe and claimed himself as expert lumberjack. Sky went along because none of them could stop her and Chick went with them, because he would just annoy everyone in town.

What they didn't expected to go with them was Francesco.

"Everything is -a cold!"

Lightning groaned and turned around. "Go back then!" He snapped, irritated of Francesco's whines for the last ten minutes. "Why didn't you stayed in your sunny Italy?"

Francesco shrugged. "It was -a boring. Francesco must -a see his best rival too."

Chick scoffed. "Ha! As if McQueen needs it! He got the little harpy-"

Sky seethed and narrowed her eyes. "Why you-!"

"Finish the sentence and you'll get more than community service, Hicks." Doc interrupted and fixed Chick a fierce glare. His crystal blue eyes almost flashed dangerously and the adressed racer paled to the almost same shade of the pearly white snow. Chick then proceeded to walk behind everyone else, grumbling of he had much better things to do than hang around in a town of hillbillies.

"Your Doc is -a scary, McQueen." Franscesco leaned to whisper to Lightning, he were appeared shaken by the doctor. "Francesco means -a no offense, pf course. But he rather -a not have Il Fabulouso Hornet as -a trainer."

Lightning snorted. "Thanks for the support, rival." He said sarcastically.

"No -a problemo."

The odd group continued their way into the woods, Doc gransked the trees and shook his head. He were a perfectionist at heart and this Christmas wouldn't have one illsuited tree, no matter what would happen. It shouldn't be too big, but he don't accept a small tree either. Back in town, he had used up measure band to see how tall the tree should be.

"This -a one?"

Everyone stopped to see Francesco pointing at a tree. Yes, it was probably meant to grow to a big pine tree, but it was so small. Barely tall as Mater's boots and it were quite big ones he had. It were a small, lone tree with only four, perhaps five sticks of pine needles.

It was a big no.

"For the café tree?" Chick snapped and stared at the tree in disgust, as if it deeply offended him. Probably he thinks so, Lightning thought and while the tree was so small, it looked a little charming.

Francesco looked scandalouzed. "No! It's -a for Francesco!"

Everyone stared.

"None of you remembers -a Il Charlie Brown?" The Italian asked, as he were obviously disgraced of their reactions and picked up the tree carefully. "This is -a the _piccolo_ pine tree and Francesco wants -a keep it, to bring it to _della madre_!"

None of them objected that Francesco carried his little tree and none of them made a comment.

At last, Doc stopped and stared at one tree. "Doc?" Lightning asked when he almost stumbled onto Mater and Sky. Chick, whose big foot, stumble on a tree root and fell on the snow, facing it down. Francesco did the graciously and walked over him, sending the ill-tempered racer a cheeky grin.

"This one it is." Doc declared and it was a fine tree he had set his keen eyes on. It were a few inches taller than Mater, but perfect enough. Doc nodded satisfied and Lightning couldn't help than to admire it. Sky whistled lowly, appearently impressed and Mater almost bounced up and down in excitement.

"None of you gonna help me?!" They heard Chick, almost absently.

Lightning shrugged. "I knew you fell, but don't care."

Chick grumbled. "F**k you!" he tried to yell, but his mouth were full of snow and Francesco muttered about more vulgar racer he had never met before. Doc snapped out of his deep hought and turned to Sky, staring at her unimpressed.

"No. Put that axe down."

Sky whined. "Why? It's not fair Mater gets to play the lumberjack!"

"Ah 'ave done dis b'fore." Mater shrugged happily and grasped his axe and went to cut down the tree. Then Sky walked off while Mater did his hard work under Doc's watch. Lightning decided to sit down on big rock, resting after the long trek they made through the woods. Francesco followed suit with his little pine tree in his lap, he treated it as if it were his first-born. Chick suddenly also settled down on Lightning's other side, to the redhead and the Italian's big displeasure.

It was at least one thing they had in common. Except racing, of course.

They saw Sky throwing herself at the thick snow and waved her arms and legs, making a snow angel. "Look, I'm an American eagle! But never seen one before."

Doc stared at the scene and suddenly felt smarter.

The road back home were at least calmer. Sky sang cheerful songs when she sat on the sled she had brought and Lightning pulled on his without trouble, as Sky never had problems with weights. She could eat enough for three people and still, she wasn't heavy. She must obtain some bottomless hole instead for stomach.

Francesco chosed to walk beside Lightning, still cradling his little tree which he named it Pavarotti. Chick were forced to drag the great tree along with Mater, who sang along to Sky's Christmas songs. Doc sent glares to Chick, to keep him in line.

"Oh, Christmas Tree ~!" Sky and Mater sang along, after their own tune. Francesco sang his own Christmas songs in his native tongue, totally ignoring the others with a charming smile.

"Aaaaaaaaave Mariiiiiiiiiiiia ~!"

They had their perfect Christmas Tree, the jolly (minus one) people of Christmas Spirit.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Can't have romance all the time, guys. XD Enjoy some randomness from our favorite racers, a lil' officer and our disgruntled doctor/judge/racing expert.

Of course, it's a Charlie-Brown tree Francesco wanted to keep. For himself, not even to share.

Finding a perfect Christmas Tree isn't so easy actually. We always have a plastic one, but I think the townsfolk of Radiator Springs is more traditional when it comes to that area.

Also, lumberjack!Mater! x3

The next one? It's for tomorrow! You can't everything in life and this is like one advent calendar. Gotta wait for the good stuff.

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	12. Wingnut City Shopping Spree

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 12th: Wingnut City Shopping Spree**

Doc sighed and rubbed his temples to calm down a little. He was not in the mood of another headache. "Do you have to bring that with you?"

"Why, I never go anywhere without it!" Sky responded and glanced to her beloved sled of wood. Every winter, she walked around with her sled Mater had made and gifted to her the very first Christmas she celebrated with townsfolk. It were a pretty one too, it were made in cherry wood, varnished well and decorated with strong, red yarn, the size weren't the same as one ones for children either. Mater put all his kindness, delight and friendship along with his skills to make the sled.

Adults could have sleds too and Sky loved her sled, thank you very much.

The town doctor groaned and closed his eyes in experation. "Save me the stubborness from mythical beings!"

A cheeky grin were all he got and he walked back to his car, Doc spend a good minute glaring at the sled that was tied on top of his car. He never understood why Sky insisted on bringing it everywhere with herself once the winter hit the town. He supposed it must be a Pracordian thing.

"Something wrong, dear?" A varm voice spoke to him and cut through his deep thoughts. It was Alice, his darling and lovely wife. So many times he thought he would gone insane without her precense, but now when things were finally back as it should...

Doc sighed. "The girl insists on bringing her sled. People's gonna to laugh at her."

"Since when have Skyleregina ever cared?" Alice shot back amused, his wife were one of the few who used Sky's full name on daily basis. Perhaps because Alice, alike her childhood friends Finn, Leland and Siddeley, were raised in the good manners of old-fashioned, British gentlefolk. A rare exception were the pilot, of course and Siddeley had taken great pride in having odd ideas.

Both of them glanced towards the young ones. Another thing Doc failed miserably were Mater walked around in his old, brown coat. It were a warm coat against every weather, but it were getting very worn and the edges has begun to tear apart.

Lightning looked at least good. He stood there in a Christmas red coat with black fake-fur (Lightning, ever a compassionate soul, had refused having real fur) and on his head a dark blue, knitted hat along with a pair of warm gloves in the same color. It suited him.

Doc sighed and went towards the little group. He noticed how Leland, by the café perked up and nudged Finn. Appearently, both of them were also coming. But in their own car, at least. The doctor weren't in the mood of another argument with McMissile. He and the agent had never been very good friends, especially not since Finn never forgave "one American yankee" who married his dear, sister-like childhood friend and the World Grand Prix scam didn't changed one bit.

Yet, he had no problems with Leland, who were pretty friendly and respectful. Doc gestured to the three to settle down in the car while they waited for Sally, who arived last of all. Then they were on their way into Wingnut City.

* * *

"Purdy fancy stuff they got right 'ere." Mater remarked and examined inside a shop, once they arrived to Wingnut City. More explained, a jewelry store.

Lightning glanced at his best friend, still baffled by Mater's choice in gifts. "You're getting Holley some from here? You usually looks at chocolate boxes or dresses."

Mater shrugged. "Gotta surprise 'er, buddy." He grinned while he stared at silver necklaces and then, he shook his head slightly disappointed. "Somethin' purple..."

"Tell me if you find something." Lightning said and went to check out the book store next to the jewelry shop. If he knew his father right, then a book should be on Doc's wish list. But it must be something good.

The redhaired browsed through the selves with different genres. He didn't knew if Doc were much for fantasy, besides they had Sky who were their own personal, walking fantasy genre and a cook book were out of the question. There were much Doc could do, however...cooking weren't one of them. Survival food in the wilderness, but that was all. Cooking a meal were asking to get the kitched blow up in pieces or maybe that one time Doc actually managed to _burn water._

Then, he stopped and looked at one book. It were a pretty one in dark blue leather and printed with letters in silvery paint. Lightning grabbed the book and looked inside, met by blank pages. At first, he felt discouraged and then, he began to think again.

Perhaps gifting his dad a book he could write by himself were one of the best gifts he could provide? It could be some great idea, Doc could tell anything he wanted and on the latest time, his father had a habit to browse through his own books at home and complained about he already known every tale by heart and mind.

Lightning brought it and were satisfied by seeing how the shop keeper wrapped it nicely in gold-colored paper with tiny white stars, tied and decorated with a pretty red ribbon. The young racer left the shop who felt very happy and at the same time, he noticed Mater who waited outside and stared at the pretty Christmas decorations.

"Well?" Lightning asked the towtruck driver.

Mater grinned. "Got Holley somethin' purdy."

The two of the continued to walk, promply ignoring Finn who walked behind them and the master spy had appearently orders to keep an eye on them. The British agent didn't complained when Doc told him to do so, but a well-placed glare were all he gave in return. Perfect in everything as usual, Finn were done with his Christmas shopping long ago.

It appeared also the only gift Mater did had left were for Sheriff and he went a very quick moment into inside another store and came out just as quickly, with something that looked like a big box in a candy cane-themed wrapping paper and one green ribbon. Lightning had strong suspicions of what that could be, as Mater had the habit to give their Sheriff gifts that clearly told some police-gag or pun.

Then, the number 95 racer decided to check out the little shop Mater had just been in and he decided for a cute basket of different delicacies like dark chocolate bars, salted bisquits, fruits from tropical lands, sweet-smelling cheese and a bottle of French nectar. It were for his loving mother and Lightning wanted to spoil his mom a little, mainly because he grew up his while life without one and she had been nothing else than tender, supportive and loving him unconditionally.

It were appearently hard to wrap it in paper, so Lightning were relieved when Finn offered to carry the fragile gift. The soy had some soft spot for his mom, maybe because they grew up and used to play together as childen? He didn't know.

Lightning checked his little list. Most of the townsfolk he had already fixed their gifts since November, he had a feeling this would take a good while and he were right. He had never gotten so many people to care for at holidays before and Lightning felt quite happy for he got some big family of his friends and of course, his parents he thought had lost long ago.

For Mater, he had gotten a pair of new boots. Lord knows Mater's own were almost falling apart now and he didn't wanted his best friend to walk around either with shabby shoes or none at all. For Sarge, he had gotten a hair of strong earmuffs for a natural reason. Perhaps they would get an end of his and Fillmore's neverending morning feud.

Ah yes, Fillmore...had been tricky. Lightning had personally a hard time with the resident hippie, but then he made a magnificent bargain. One LP disk, as Lightning found for a quite seemingly expensive price, but he thought it was worth it when he were so rich with all his racing earnings. It weren't any disc by Jimi Hendrix, of course...just signed by the real artist. The one who sold it must been a loony, but the young man didn't complained.

For his dear Sally, he had brought a beautiful dress that were surely going to make her feel like a princess. Happily married to her, Lightning was and he could give his Sally the entire world if that was possible. Also, to Holley were a thick book called "Suduko for Experts". The female agent had a talent in solving suduko quizes on her free time and Lightning had a feeling she would enjoy it.

There were also one gift for Sheriff, just more funny for the police officer. A coffee cup whose motive were the Darth Vader from Star Wars. Not that the town officer would actually admit it, but he were a fan of Star Wars.

Sky's gift however...it were more personal and Lightning decided to still keep it secret, despite he had already prepared it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** If you wanna know how Sky's beloved and prized sled looks like, you must PM me as I can't put links here.

Alright, this really wore me out because this were actually hard to write out. But I know you're all curious of the gifts, but only a selected few are told here of what Lightning have gotten for Christmas presents. The others will you know in the future. ;)

Have a nice day and tomorrow's Santa Lucia's Day, which means I will probably write out something special.

Suggestions of different Christmas traditions is very wellcomed too and remember, PM me in case you want to write a chapter too. I'm open for suggestions and is very friendly, so I don't bite. ^^

Goodnight, everyone.

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	13. Santa Lucia Traditions

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 13th: Santa Lucia Traditions**

There were much Doc Hudson could handle. He could handle a town and his clinic just well, he were a fair judge and caring doctor. He may perhaps missed out over 20 years of his sons's life and been apart from his loving wife, but they were together and had no other problem than Lightning's strange habit for trouble. Heck, he mostly spent his time as the town judge to settle down any arguments the Sarge insists to have with Fillmore.

However, the biggest challenge had been a young girl named Sky Henderson. She were like a storm and sunlight at once, never she wanted to settle down calmly and she always wanted to go on her "adventures". Sinec she arrived, Doc had done his best to keep her in check as she were a worse influence than Mater and Lightning in their prank moods.

But this...was taking the cake.

"You can NOT go outside like that. I forbid it!"

Sky scoffed. "And who are you? My father?" She shot back and crossed her arms in defiance. Sheriff had spent the last 30 minutes ranting at his deputy's latest idea and while the elder officer held a great deal of respect for her, Sheriff didn't wanted her to run around outside in the snow and cold air and Sky were dressed in a long white nightgown with a red stash tied around her waist and a crown of green leaves on her head.

"It's traditional!"

Sheriff snorted and glared. "It's ridiculous!"

Doc sat down and tried to ignore them, it was the argument that was ridiculous and Sky had her rights to preform the traditions she grew up with and still followed, everyone had that right. So, why Sheriff was putting such resistance, he had absolutely no idea.

"For the last time! I won't let you go outside like that with males staring at you as wolves!"

Sky stared in disbelief. "...and where did you ever get that idea from, Captain Paranoid? Red isn't like that, such a sweet lad as him!"

The resident officer bristled. "It's not about Red."

That was when Doc decided to intervene. "Sheriff, this has gotten to far. She have her rights and if she wants to run outside like that for some half an hour, then she's welcome to. But I have no idea that you're very possessive of your apprentice."

"I am not!"

Sky groaned irritated and Doc wanted to agree with her. "It's Santa Lucia Day and we, as in Pracordians, celebrate it by dress up like this, singing songs and later, having a great feast to honor the saint."

Doc nodded curiously, now that was some sweet tradition they got. But the issue about her dresscode?"

His officer friend glared with such heat he had never witnessed before and if he did that, then it must be some serious issue. "I had my eyes on that Italian and he had talked non-stop about joining MY officer's traditions regarding honor this saint."

"Knew you were possessive." Doc remarked, earing more glares from his best friend. "Sheriff, you're paranoid and she can do what she wants to. If Francesco wants to join her, then perhaps he got some traditions to share too."

Sheriffed snorted. "Still don't like him."

"You don't have to. As we're supposed to be the residents of one hospitable town, it's our job to be good hosts. So you will put aside your strange behavior and suck it up. He's a guest!"

The argument ended like that. Sky went outside in her costume, yet withwarm, woolen leggins and thick boots, and Sheriff went on his rotinue patrol, still disgruntled.

Doc sighed and poured himself a strong cup of coffee. It wasn't the first time he had to settle down arguments and act the mediator, but handling Sarge and Fillmore were much easier than this.

* * *

" _Bueno Giorno di Santa Lucia_ , _signorina_ Skyleregina!" called Francesco and raised his glass, which appeared to be her mulled wine. Sky had been happy earlier that Francesco did like and appreciate her Christmas traditions, unlike a certain Sarge.

Sky grinned. "Happy Santa Lucia Day to you too." She replied and made a small bow with a simply hand gesture, that had lied on the same spot on her chest and it showed it she meant it with all of her heart.

It weren't a surprise that Francesco fancied her, but as Sky didn't felt anything for him, she knew it would be quite illmannered of her to ignore him and therefore, she decided to show him that a pure friendship were something good too.

Lightning walked inside and looked almost the same as Sky, except he didn't wore a nightgown. But it was a long tunic, that resembled very medival-like, with a blue stash around his waist and his pants were of white color as the tunic.

"I feel kinda funny, but at least I don't have a nightgown."

Sky rolled her eyes amused. "Because only us womanfolk does that, not our male counterparts. Now, you looked very good and the one who dares to laugh at you, will face my wrath. I'm still powerful, you know."

When he nodded, Sky returned a delighted smile and told Francesco to change into his clothes too. That before she ran off to prepare some candles they would hold.

"She is -a scary sometimes. Francesco would not -a be on her -a bad side."

Lightning towards his Italian rival and despite their own rivalitry, he cared more about Francesco's safety than Chick. "Trust me, you don't want to." He sat down and got himself one cup of glôg when Sky arrived with three white candles on her hands. Now, her crown of holley leaves were also decorated with four candles of the same color.

"Okay, the squad from Wingnut City will arrive soon and then, we will sing and walk through the towns together with our candlelights. First we begin at Wingnut City and we'll continue on the road, with police escort, until we arrive Radiator Springs, where we'll stand in front of the courthouse and sing. Then, afterwards, we're going to have this big feast at Willy's Butte and at the sunset, a bonfire will be lit!" She rambled all of this very fast and then, took a deep breath. Yes, she were very excited.

Lightning blinked. "That was some big celebration. Not even Sheriff knew it was gonna be that big."

"Nope, because the others at the station helped to plan this. Flo and the professional cooks of Wingnut are handling the feast, she's been on fire since I told about this."

"Wait...I thought Mike and Didi were still mad at you for that prank?"

Sky shrugged casually. "I bribed them with donuts. Besides, it's a common fact police likes sweets and they can't refuse because I'm one of them. I read that."

Francesco narrowed his eyes. "Where did -a you read -a that?"

"It doesn't matter. I read and it's good." Sky waved away his concerns and suspicions quickly, only to walk towards her car with the two confused males. "Keep up, lads! Another great show we will show our townsfolk, the Wingnut City and our costumers!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This chapter is very late and my deepest apologies to that, I had such hard time to write this and the other chapters as I'm running out of ideas. But I'm trying to make this work, if I had to spend rest of the day awaken.

Unlike the Nutcracker chapter, we won't see the preformance of Sky's Santa Lucia squad. It's off-screen and the point with the chapter was one glance into the usual, funny randomness of Radiator Springs. Sheriff gets little credit actually and Sky is his youngest officer, so naturally he wants to put stop at any of her weird shenigans and ideas.

But I'm working hard on the other chapters. I ask all of my readers for a favor. Could you please come with suggestions or request that's really in Christmas spirit? I need some help with the chapters and I'd be eternally grateful for your help. ^^

I still hoped you all enjoyed this.

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	14. The Joy of Christmas Past

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 14th: The Joy of Christmas Past**

He were very late with the Christmas decorations, he knew that. In all honesty, he haven't touched that box of Christmas decorations in so long time and Doc Hudson took longer time since he had other on his mind. Now, he sat in the living room and stared at the decorations he had forgotten in so many years.

In his hand lied the fragments of a crushed ornament. It had been one of his favorite, as he had gotten it from his lovely wife the very first Christmas they were married. The ornament had been red with white snowflakes, but it didn't mattered it broke back then.

On Lighting's first Christmas, he accidently broke it when he thought it was a new kind of toy. He hadn't gotten too much hurt, but he still cried when it crushed on his hands and as doctor, the first priority was the safety of his son.

Doc never threw away the fragments, but looking at them now...it was the best Christmas he could remember.

* * *

 _ **25 Years Ago**_

 _"Careful with my pottery, Hudson. They belonged to my mother and is at least 100 years old." Alice told her husband while she tended to her cooking in the kitchen, the only place she forbade her husband to touch. God knows Hudson's dreadful skills for cooking._

 _Hudson muttered something. "We never use them anyways, why did you brought them here?"_

 _"Because they were my mother's. When I married you, I brought all my heirlooms from my birthhome. Just make sure Ramone won't get his hands on my dishes or hell throw and bounce them around with Mater."_

 _Doc snorted while he placed away the pottery with the motive of blue roses. "It's a quiet town, nothing interesting or unexpected ever happens here." He remarked and he didn't felt bred on this town. Quite the opposite, he enjoyed the peace and quiet Radiator Springs could provide for them. The perfect ideal town to raise a child._

 _Said child were in the living room and watched some Christmas Special cartoons on the TV, cuddling one of his plush toys. Lightning had just passed his first year and experiencing his very first Christmas (if one make the exception from the year he were born)._

 _After Doc put away his wife's dishes, he went inside to check on their little one and settled down beside him. Lightning took notice of his father and instantly cuddled up to him, his plushie star were forgotten on the floor. It were nice and comfortable to sit there with a tiny toddler in his arms, the lights around the made Lightning's hair glow more of a bright red color and his blue eyes sparkled more._

 _The doctor could tell his little one were clearly enchanted of all the pretty colors and things this season brought. Suddenly his little fingers pointed at the TV monitor, where the showed some beautiful angels with golden hair and dressed in white gowns._

 _"T'ey pwetty!" Lightning still couldn't talk properly, but Doc didnt mind as Lightning were just more than a year old and he still had plenty of time to learn every word properly. However, his lisping had some cute charm in it._

 _Doc nodded. "I see that, darling." He responded and stroked his son's fluffy hair. Lightning were adorable, a sweet little lad, as Finn used to remark each time he came on visit. In disguise, of course. There were something about walking in secret all the time. When the doorbell rang, Alice were quicker than fire to open it and behind the door revealed a group of Brits._

 _"Cousin!" Leland exclaimed cheerfully and hugged Alice first of everyone. Despite the fact that Finn and Alice had blood connection, Leland were still part of Finns family and Alice treated him like that, adopted or not. Siddeley were mainly there for his own entertainment, so random he was. Finn gave a polite smile while his wife, Abigail were holding a small baby girl with brown curls, green eyes and sucked on a pacifier._

 _Abigail had been also Alice's childhood friend, but more best friend she could ever been than with her cousins and Siddeley. As children, Abby wore brown curles and emerald green eyes, but today her hair had been dyed into golden blonde. Appearently a disguise since she were also a secret agent and before marriage, she had claimed that blonde women got their information better by seducting males._

 _"Oh, you finally had your baby, Abby! She looks like a darling dear!"_

 _Finn smiled proudly. "Got her mother appearences, our Holly. But no doubt my brains."_

 _Leland leaned to whisoer to Doc, who just arrived with Lightning in his arms. "Holley is barely a month old and he keep boasting about her. Ran around and showed her off at the Headquaters he did too."_

 _Finn sniffed. "It's perfectly understandable and respectable to show off my heir. The family has only two living males and now, a daughter has been born."_

 _"The first McMissile daughter in three or four generations." Siddeley added, poking Lightning's nose playfully. "It's been a long time since a daughter were born and not killed off yet."_

 _Finn suddenly paled. "Keep your tongue in check."_

 _Abigail, sensing something going down, walked inside the living room along with Leland, Alice, Doc and the two children. The latter were bus observing each other curiously and soon enough, they were playing on the soft carpet at the floor while the adults settled down at teh couch, wincing when they heard Finn scolding their pilot._

 _Leland sighed sadly. "It's still one open wound for my elder brother. All of our family except us two were destroyed when Finn were in his teens and it was a miracle I survived. We had just one little sister, you know. But...she didn't escaped without paying with life."_

 _"I'm so sorry for your loss. Were she young?"_

 _Leland nodded. "Still in elementary school, she were barely eight. It were supposed to be a family day at the beach and it ended in a bloodbath." He shuddered and accepted the cup of tea Alice handed him. It were her way for comfort people with troubles. A cup of warm tea, a few home-baked goods and a soft armchair by the fireplace._

 _Suddenly Finn arrived, sending their pilot a few well-places glares. "One day I need to take a long vacation from Siddeley and his stupidity." He settled down on another armchair and sighed. Siddeley entered soon and settled down with the children, who suddenly decided he were perfect for a pony and rode on his back. It were actually better than when the supposed adult spoiled the children with candy._

 _Soon enough, everything would be done when it came to Alice's Christmas diner she had toiled and worked so hard in the kitchen. She were obviously proud of herself and while Abigail, Leland and Finn were allowed to help her, Doc found himself still banished from kitchen work._

 _He had just entered the living room again when he were met by loud wails and cries. Siddeley had Lightning in his lap and tried to comfort the little boy while he cried and Holley began to wail because of Lightning's cries. The doctor walked instantly towards them and noticed on the table red fragments of glass._

 _"What happened here?"_

 _Siddeley handed over the little toddler, who soften up in a moment ot two. "I was just using the restroom real quick and when I got back, Lightning played with a ornament and before I got it back, it broke. He's not hurt much, just scared. But the ornament is still broken."_

 _It turned out it was just Lightning's index finger that got a small cut, but other than that, Lightning were just fine and dandy. Despite the red ornament were mainly the culprit, Doc couldn't find himself to throw it away. No matter what happened the very next year or in the next 10 years._

 _He never threw it away._

* * *

Not even with 25 years passing since that event, Doc had threw the ornaments away as it were the last happy memories of his beloved family.

"What's that, dad?"

He turned on his head and saw his son, now aged into one handsome, successful young man. Still the very same blue eyes and the red hair were now styled in bouncy waves. Sometimes, he felt sad and nostalgic to see how much Lightning had grown and there were still times he wished to see the adorable, innocent toddler he once was.

"Just some ornament."

Lightning stared at the red pieces of glass. "I don't see what's so special about that when it's broken?"

"Because your mother gave me this. That's why I don't throw it away."

Lightning sipped on his cup of chocolate and sat on the couch by his father's side. "It must really been that pretty when it was whole."

Doc smiled warmly, still remembered how much Lightning used to admire that red ornament with silver snowflakes before it broke. "Both and more." He replied.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Yeah, the theme for this one is both "memory" and "ornament". You know, those balls of glass you usually decorate the tree with. I thought about dedicate this to another ship that was pre-SalQueen. Also, Finn, Leland and Siddeley (along with Finn's wife Aligail and baby Holley) made a cameo only in the flashback. So yeah, Lightning is related to Finn's family on his mother's side, which makes him and Holley third-cousins and never let Doc into a kitchen unless you're pyromanic.

Abigail belongs to Stacy, so I don't entirely own her. We just share and it was Stacy who came up with the original idea of her. So, it's good now.

I'm still behind, I know that. But I still don't say no if you want to write one oneshot. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the support you all have gotten me. ^^

~ Loopin' Lunan95


	15. Baking Mishaps

**Cars: 25 Days of Christmas**

 **Welcome to "Cars: 25 Days of Christmas"! 8D**

 **Grab your cup of hot cocoa, a gingerbread cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 15th: Baking Mishaps**

Sky stormed inside Flo's café, full prepared for today as she's been loking forwards to show off her skills in cookery and baking. "Alright, folks! The big moment is here!" She exclaimed and showed up herself, white apron and a handkercief in same color tied up on her head, probably to protect her hair.

The townsfolk of Radiator Spring, still finishing up their breakfast as it were closing in for almost lunch, stared at her and it suddenly dawned to them why Sky had been awake since early morning in a big energy and practically dancing on her feet like an excited chipmunk.

More of anything, it was Sarge who suffered most since she were persistent enough to deman using the boot camp at the break of dawn. There were a lot of yelling on his side and Sky never ran out of her usual talking back to him, so it were one of the rare mornings Fillmore didn't had to bicker with the Sarge, as the hippie woke up and just enjoyed the show.

God knows where he got the popcorn with cheese flavor from. Just somewhere. Fillmore were very surprising and random sometimes.

"That's nice, hon." Flo were the first to answer and she had been used to Sky's energic behavior long ago. She had lived through Mater when he were child and in that age, so that's why she presumed that the town will survive Sky too and the youngest girl were more harmless than Mater in his teens and early twenties.

That time...was the worst in their lives. Sheriff, who had been the one to care for Mater after the boy lost his fairly old parents in childhood, claimed it was a nightmare and he were so sure that the boy could been able to eat his soul whole.

Sky settled down and got herself a cup of hot chocolate with the usual peppermint caramels. "So, who's gonna work in the kitchens with me?" She asked happily and took a deep sip of her warm drink.

Lightnig counted on his fingers. "Me, you, Mater, Sally, Red volonteered for some reason, Holley...anf of course, Flo."

Doc spoke up. "If you need some help, I could-"

"NO!"

All of the townfolk except Lightning, Sky and Holley screamed terrified. Even Sally looked very shaken by the thought, but then Lightning reminded himself that Sally had lived in the town a whole year before him, so perhaps there were something she knew.

"Doc Hudson, we all like you and respect you. But don't set a single foot inside a kitchen or so help me, I'll bury you alive!" Sheriff snapped, gone visible pale and his hands were shaking unnaturally by the thought of his best friend's dreadful skills.

Lightning spoke up. "Something I'm missing?"

"Ah, _Rayo_." Ramone began and shook his head to get away some awful images in his head. "Doc tried to make a Christmas dinner once. Never again."

Sally looked a bit green-ish. "The pot with burned...something didn't looked very good." She made a visual shudder.

"The chicken tasted like fish, man." Fillmore remarked and he rarely complain over Doc, if it didn't involved cooking.

Sarge snorted. "Everything taste usually chicken for you!"

"Ah' still sure the puddin' moved..." mumbled Mater and stared down at his cheese and bacon sandwichon his plate.

Doc stared at the residents with his face gone flushing, noticable burned of embarrassment. "I at least tried!" He defended, crossing his arms and let out a very offended huff.

"I let you poison me because I felt pity for you, Doc." Sheriff rolled his eyes, he were appearently aware Doc's awful cooking and he would eaten, just because he didn't wanted his best friend to isolate himself in his clinic for six months again.

Alice walked inside and threw off her coat. "And that's why I wonder how he survived without me for over two decades."

"Instant noodles." Doc replied automatically.

Flo blinked. "Pray for Jesus that Lightnin' at least got his mother's skills!"

* * *

As it turned out, Flo could've cried of joy seeing Lightning in her kitchens. He read accourding to the recipe book and followed all of the instructions, except once were he mistook the filling for a swiss roll.

But no one would care about one swiss roll with a filling of strawberry jam instead for chocolate. So, no harm done.

Sky were the most enthusiastic as she ran around, gathered all ingredients and instantly searched through the books for something. Flo had no idea what, but he far Sky had, along with Sally and Holley, done batches of cinnamon rolls, gingerbread cookies, saffron buns and Lightning had been quite eager to mince pies.

Red had the personal mission for a cake, that were going appear on the occansional Christmas Day Feast. He were quite happy to work on it by himself and putting his passionate skills. So, the part of the kitchens were left alone, so Red could work his magic.

Speaking of which, Flo had to make some rules regarding Sky as whenever she got too excited, she accidently blew up a table with her magic. Since then, Sky's magic were restricted when she wore a special bracelet on her right wrist and she felt very displeased with it when she worked on the dough for gingerbread cookies.

"A Pracordian without magic...I feel naked already." She muttered and her nose twitched at the thought of how much her own father would laughed. She recalls he had one sense of humor that weren't like anyone else's.

Lightning whistles. "Bet that would be a sight." He joked while he watched the mince pies in the oven.

Sky stood up and suddenly looked very important. "For harsh times and in lack of true magic, we must create magic." After that statement, the youngest girl threw herself at the selves and grabbed two jars with her hands.

"Behold! Rainbow and chocolate sprinkles!"

There were rare times Flo ever questioned her place and it was right now, she asked herself what kind of demise her husband ever did during those times he were drunk and perhaps God himsefl saw fit in throwing the most random, mischievous and hyper girl she ever met.

Ramone probably insulted the God in heaven or did something worse. She if anyone knew how ridiculous he became after hitting the alcohol.

"What's in the barrels down in your basement, Sky?" Holley suddenly asked and turned a few curious heads at the youngest resident. Well, it was true that Sky stored something in her basements and it were multiply barrels. Very old-fashioned, but Sky loved being old-fashioned and ever refused to leave her traditions.

"Ale." Sky replied casually with a shrug and they all stared as if she grown six more arms. "Nice, home-brewed mead. There's different flavors, of course. Like the one with honey and it's very harmless. Unless you're short and drink a whole barrel, then you get drunk."

"Is that supposed to assure me?" Flo asked in disbelief.

Sky gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Maybe?"

Lightning gave a cough that were obviously a laugh and avoided to look at anyone at all, including Sally.

Flo narrowed her eyes. "You knew. Helped her with the barrels, didn't ya?"

"Maybe?"

She chosed to not pry anything more from him. It were perhaps more wise to not mention any of the barrels to either Doc or Sheriff. Besides, it were soon Christmas.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Here lies the trope where Flo is 100% done with Lightning and Sky. Trust me, those two are the worst along with Mater in a prank mood. XD

Also, please stay away from anything Doc Hudson cooks. If you don't want to become poisoned for life (or at least have an upset stomach for probably a month).

But yay, Christmas ale! 8D Looks like the party's gonna be fun at least and Fillmore, where did you get your popcorn from? o.o

Don't ask. _

~ Loopin' Lunan95


End file.
